<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday Spirits by T2Boy2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052799">Holiday Spirits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2'>T2Boy2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light And Love 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Light and Love 2020, Smut, drunken on honey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is finally alone with Honeymaren.......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light And Love 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holiday Spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domika83/gifts">Domika83</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here number three of the light and love event. Have fun and you especially Domika83 ;-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were alone. Finally!<br/>
Elsa had waited weeks for this, both of them had been so busy, but here and now was no one to disturb them.<br/>
The former queen of Arendelle easily loosened the belt around her lovers hips, and Maren chuckled lightly, moving her lips back from the kiss so she could speak:“You are getting good at this!“<br/>
Maren smiled cheekily up at her, only slightly mocking the other, obviously referring to the first time Elsa tried to undress her.<br/>
She had been really, really bad at it, fumbling so much and somehow managing to get as far from sensual the one could get while opening a simple belt.<br/>
„I had a good teacher.“ Elsa simply said, with a low voice, as she laid back on the furs that made up their bed, enjoying the soft feeling on her skin.<br/>
Elsa knew what she was doing, had learned all the ways to make the woman she now pulled on top of her tremble, but before she could do so, she could see out of the corner of her eye's how tiny feet came scrambling and then a little body made a surprisingly far leap onto Maren's shoulder, the tiny face of Bruni only visible for a few seconds before the little lizard burst into flames, burning the strong shoulder Elsa loved so, quite badly and almost set the goahti on fire, cutting short all further activities the two might had planned.</p><p>
  <strong>„BRUNI!!!!! I SAID NO!“</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After the little accident with Bruni, they were finally alone!<br/>
Elsa had waited a week! A WEEK until Maren's burn had healed enough!!!<br/>
So she wasted no time, dragging Maren into a small cave, hidden away from view, loving how Maren already worked to undress her, until the earth started to shake and both could only look at each other for a second before they were thorn out of the cave, flying not that high but Maren blocked Elsa's fall with her body, giving her some bad scratches as she hard on the ground.  Elsa was furious, yelled at the Earth Giants for nearly half an hour, finishing her tirade with a strict:</p><p>
  <strong>“NO!“</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nearly getting her back broken by a mean fall had luckily not spoiled Maren's appetite and soon there were alone again, Elsa cooing at the scratches on Maren's back did help to fire the warrior up too. Eagerly Elsa found her place on Maren's lap, the warrior not bothering to undress as she gently reached between Elsa's legs!<br/>
A freaking tornado sent them flying, only Elsa's quick thinking and her magic saving them from breaking their necks as she broke their fall with a thick layer of snow.<br/>
Shooting her magic angrily at her fellow spirit, she screamed:</p><p>
  <strong>“For the last time!!!! I said 'NO'!!!!“</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Later Elsa would say she should have known better, but as Maren started to kiss her, standing close to the freaking lake seemed suddenly not important at all!<br/>
She did not, could not blame Maren for being so careless. It had been a really, really long time!<br/>
And even though she should have known better, she got so lost in the feel of Maren's lips on hers that she didn't even saw Nokk as she let a huge wave crashing down on them, almost drowning them both.</p><p>That was the last straw! Elsa caved, she was just a woman after all.</p><p>„<strong>Ok!Fine!! I give up! DO YOU HEAR!! YOU'VE WON!“</strong> she screamed, knowing the other spirits did hear her, got up and marched to her goahti while wringing her hair out, one goal in mind – writing her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa would never, ever admit it but...they had been right!<br/>
To bring her fellow spirits along to celebrate Christmas in Arendelle was a very unconventional idea but a good one none the less, Elsa thought as she let her eyes wander through the woods, the big ice tree she had created gleaming in the moonlight, the little Olaf doll in its frozen star smiling down at them.</p><p>What better than to turn the mystical, powerful creatures into something more comprehensible for the people of Arendelle, then to celebrate with them.</p><p>Who could fear the Nokk, that commanded seas, now as she, frozen solid, pranced around with a large group of children, clearly having just as much fun as the kids?</p><p>Brunni and his deadly flames were way less threatening now as he dutifully kept a fire going, loving how the cooks around the fire fussed over him, feeding him treats he happily munched away.</p><p>And the Earth Giants? Elsa must admit they looked like they always had belonged there, decorated with evergreen, smiling down at a group of men and women that shared their best brew with them, Samantha's roaring laugh over a joke a tiny man had told her, standing bravely on her hand, screaming at the top of his lungs, was really cute.</p><p>Not far between the woods, Elsa could hear how a group of teenagers laughed as Gale let them sour into the air, making them all giggle as the wind spirit weaved frozen crystals, Elsa had made, into their hair.</p><p>They all had so much fun.</p><p>So, Elsa admitted it – she had been wrong and they had been right! But she had been so worried about what would happen to the forest if not one spirit was there to protect it, that she had not considered that the Northuldra had warriors that could protect the forest just as well. A fact Yelena had sternly reminded her of.</p><p>Luckily they did not need all their fighters! Maren for one had been allowed to come along.<br/>
And there she was, appearing from the crowd like she had read Elsa's thoughts.<br/>
The fifth spirit would not let another opportunity go to waste.<br/>
Easily she made her way through her crowd, reaching Maren, gripping her hand and one look was enough so the smaller woman did not ask any questions, just followed her further away from the crowd, into the silent woods.</p><p>It was a bit risky but Elsa did not care. She had waited too long and Maren looked way too beautiful with the moonlight on her dark hair.<br/>
They stopped as soon they felt safe enough, Elsa leaning against a tree, pulling Maren closer, kissing her, needing her so badly!<br/>
Sending a silent thanks to all gods or spirits out there, that Maren was not only breathtakingly beautiful but also mercifully skipping the foreplay, as she held Elsa tightly, her clever hands finding the easiest way under her dress and into her underwear.<br/>
Maren groaned as she felt how ready Elsa was for her, her fingers dipping into wet heat, suddenly a little too eager as she moved a finger in and her thumb onto her clit a little too quickly, a notch to rough, making Elsa wince.<br/>
In an instant, Maren's hand retreated, and she breathed an apology into Elsa's ear, nuzzling her gently, kissing her neck and jaw adoringly.</p><p>„It's alright.“ Elsa reassured, already feeling the fire in her lower belly grew again at Maren's sweet attentions and this time, the clever hand was steered by more pacients, but with no less passion.</p><p>Elsa clung to her lover's shoulders, the contrast of the rough bark of the tree against her back and the strong, steady presence of her partner made for a wonderful contrast, heightening her pleasure even more.<br/>
Soon her cry's for more turned desperate, her finger digging into thick winter clothes, scratching the skin underneath and then, with the desperate kneeing of her lover in her ear, Elsa finally flew and fell again, the feeling the had so desperately missed, the almost painful contractions more than welcome after such a long time.<br/>
The hand under her dress moved, now both arms wear woven around her, holding her in the way she loved, Maren's kiss compensating her for the time they had not been able to be together.</p><p>With one last peck on Elsa's lips, Maren drew back, the way she smoothed out her dress weirdly touching to the snow queen.<br/>
Maren offered her a hand and one look in her eyes was enough to make Elsa realize that she wanted to get back to the party, probably something stupid in mind like protecting Elsa's virtue.</p><p>Maren could be silly like that sometimes, but Elsa would have none of it! Taking the offered hand she pulled her closer, using Maren's surprise to switch places, pinning her against the tree.</p><p>„What about your turn?“</p><p>Elsa spoke slightly lower, in that tone of voice she knew made Maren always cave but her warrior surprised her with a feeble try at resistance.</p><p>„We should go back. People will notice that -“</p><p>Elsa 'mmmhed' as if in agreement, getting closer, kissing the corner of Maren's mouth long and lingering.</p><p>„-we-“</p><p>It was endearing how Maren tried to finish her sentence, but to make her point clear, Elsa lingered at a spot on her neck she particularly liked.</p><p>„-are-“</p><p>Her determination was admirable and spurted Elsa on, caressing Maren's body through her clothes, making the warrior groan as Elsa roughly grabbed her breasts,already planning a much longer visit in the valley's and curves of her partner's body later that night. But now was not the time for that. Time was of the essence and so Elsa did not linger further, helping Maren out of her pants, holding her hips with all the strength she could muster.</p><p>„-missing!“</p><p>Maren's last word was little more than a sigh, Elsa diving into her wet folds with a hunger that surprised even herself.<br/>
Gone was all teasing from Elsa's mind, her whole being focused to give this wonderful woman as much pleasure as she could.<br/>
It was like getting drunk on bliss, a mix of need and love, oh so much love, spurted Elsa on. The desperate drawn breaths above her, music in her ears.<br/>
Maren's hands grabbed her head almost roughly, pushing her even closer, shudders already running through this strong body and it was all so beautiful, so freaking hot, that Elsa gladly almost dislocated her shoulder, as she steadied Maren, making sure she did not fall, holding her as she rode out her peek.<br/>
It took a moment for Maren to catch her breath, and even longer to put on her pants again, for Elsa demanded some sort of cuddling afterward, stealing kisses, nuzzling close whenever she got the chance.</p><p>Finally dressed, Maren shook her head before pulling Elsa along, back to the celebration, speaking in a voice that held no real bite: “You are unbelievable!“</p><p>„Still love me?“</p><p>Elsa had wanted to tease, had meant it as a joke but the old fear of being rejected for who she was raised its ugly head again, opened one eye, and seemed to wait alongside Elsa for Maren's answer, as it mad a thousand question shot through Elsa's mind.</p><p>
  <em>'Had I been to forward? Had she really enjoyed it? Was I -“</em>
</p><p>„Always.“</p><p>Her fear closed its eye again, soothed by the gentle tone of Maren's voice, replaced with a warmth that spread through her whole body, so different from the burning desire she had felt mere minutes ago.</p><p>„I love you too, always.“ Elsa spoke, truly meaning it.</p><p>„Good,“ Maren said, her eyes soft as she pulled Elsa closer, offering her an arm, smiling like the sun as Elsa's took it right away, leaning into her a little as they continued walking:“, but let's get back now or your sister might demonstrate the strength of her right hook to me.“</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, bringing the four spirits along was a really good distraction, her sister and the people of Arendelle were none the wiser where Elsa and Maren had vanished too.<br/>
Elsa, fifth spirit and bridge between humans and the magic of nature, smiled as she held Maren's hand and watched people and spirits alike rejoice around her, already making plans for next Christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>